2013 atlantic hurricane season (Most Psycopathic)
(Under Contstruction) Don't change the names. This season will be done by me once the 2012 article is finished and i determine the retirees. This season will be different from 2012 for me, because I will be the sole editor, the only thing another user can do is betting (which goes on at the Hurricane Wiki) and makes it more realistic. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2013 till:31/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:hycane value:rgb(1,0.70,0.56) legend:Hypercane_≥_500mph id:superhycane value:rgb(1,0.99,0.1) legend:Super_Hypercane_≥_600mph id:superstorm value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Superstorm_Infinity_mph id:megacane value:rgb(0.16,0.16,0.16)legend:Megastorm_OMG_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:skip from:27/02/2013 till:02/03/2013 color:TS text:Andrea from:28/02/2013 till:22/04/2013 color:TD text:Depression 02 from:19/04/2013 till:25/04/2013 color:C2 text:Barry from:10/05/2013 till:20/05/2013 color:C5 text:Chantal from:12/05/2013 till:15/05/2013 color:superstorm text:Dorian from:31/05/2013 till:16/06/2013 color:C1 text:Erin from:01/06/2013 till:03/06/2013 color:TS text:Fernard from:01/06/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:megacane text:Gabrielle from:01/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:C4 text:Humberto from:02/06/2013 till:12/06/2013 color:C3 text:Ingrid from:05/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:hycane text:Jerry from:08/06/2013 till:24/08/2013 color:superhycane text:Karen from:10/06/2013 till:13/06/2013 color:C5 text:Lorenzo from:11/06/2013 till:22/07/2013 color:C5 text:Melissa from:11/06/2013 till:22/08/2013 color:C5 text:Nestor barset:break from:01/02/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:C5 text:Olga bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical storm Andrea is the earliest formed tropical storm yet. Tropical Depression 2 TD 2 is so far very weak and very long lasting. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry is the first hurricane to form in april, But didn't cause damage or kill anyone. Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Chantal is the first Category 5 hurricane to form off season, The hurricane killed 460 people and caused 120Billion (2013 USD in Damage) Infinite Storm Dorian Hurricane Dorian is the Most infamous hurricane, When a Superhot Volcano turns extremely hot Waters turn at 95'C near the storm, some water droplets were even at space and there were insane tsunami's and floods, Killing 12,000,000 People and Caused 98Trillion (2013 US Dollars in Damage) and Retired the Hurricane name Instantaneously and was given an unusual name called Draketherion for 2019 season, Hurricane Erin Hurricane erin formed near the African land. Tropical Storm Fernard Mild tropical storm Megacane Gabrielle Another storm that only gone a second in, Scientists try to explain why storms like this exist and they were worried that a doomsday is coming, though it only lasted one seconds, it must've been that the volcano missed it's chance, though nobody died and there were no damages. Hurricane Humberto Category 4 Hurricane, No damages or Deaths. Hurricane Ingrid Category 3 Hurricane, 4500 people died and damages are 5.6 Billion 2013 US Dollars Hypercane Jerry Hypercane Jerry formed during a Drought Aftermath in Mexico, It has insane wind speeds, About 45,000 people died and it caused 230 Billion 2013 US Dollars in Damage. Super Hypercane Karen Super Hypercane Karen is the Second storm after a large drought the no people died and No damages were caused yet. *Hypercane Watch: New Orleans, Florida, most of the U.S, Alberta and British Columbia in Canada. *Hypercane Warning: Mexico, Cuba, rest of Carribean. Firecane Lorenzo Firecane Lorenzo cause minimal damage, Though only ignited some trees on some islands. Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Naming List This is the same list as the 2007 hurricane season, with the exception of Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor which replaced Dean, Felix and Noel. Though names not used like Lucy will be used for 2013 Before alpha and after Wendy and will use other names in the 1953 and 1954 hurricane seasons, and the rest will be named after Ponies from MLP, Because I'm a Brony too, But for 3. Category:Ponies